


We already know he's gay

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Series: Oc stories [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Ciel is too young for this, Demon, First Time, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Stuffing, This was my boyfriends idea, Underage - Freeform, Weight Gain, smol boy, who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Ciels demon companion is a bit strange. For one he had a tail, and he burrowed in blankets. And, he was lazy!





	1. Chapter 1

A young man sat at a desk in a large room. Well, no larger than necessary. Pleasing to the eye, and a place one wouldn't mind sitting in for hours at a time. He had work to do, he knew this. But his boredom stopped him from doing anything.   
His name, was Ciel.

Though demons generally had better things to do than serve humans, Seven had absoloutely nothing more productive to do and for that he was grateful. Fifty or so years of vacation was good for the soul, or lack of it, after all.   
So instead, he casually attempted to bone a child. Good job, lust boy. Currently, he had just finished overseeing the preparation of a batch of simple cookies, and he made his entrance with the platter by appearing directly atop his human charge's desk.  
"Cookie?" He offered, mumbling around a mouthful of uncooked chocolate baking chips he had been 'testing'.

A snarl appeared upon the boys face as he glared up to him.   
"Didn't I tell you to stop randomly appearing on top of my desk?"   
He said with a small hiss upon his voice. He crossed his arms upon his chest.

"Probably, but I wasn't paying attention if you did."   
The demon admitted innocently, pushing the plate closer to the young man's face. It would have been an odd sight if Seven didn't look like a child himself.   
"But try a cookie. I didn't bake these ones, I promise."

"Get off my desk first, Seven."  
He said, looking highly annoyed. He did infact want those cookies, but he didn't want him on his damn desk.   
"Lord, you are an idiot."

"Try the cookies first." He countered, pouting playfully. To accentuate his point, he casually shoved a few papers off the edge, sweeping them aside with his tail.

He frowned, snatching one cookie from him. Hissing, he took a bite from the cookie.  
"Get the hell off my desk now!"   
He hissed.

The demon slid off the desk, placing the cookies in front of the boy. Once that was settled, he swiftly moved to gather the papers he had disrupted.   
"Aren't they great?" He asked, dropping them in a messy pile while bouncing excitedly.

He frowned, eating the rest of the cookie solemnly. He would hide his joy every time he was given sweets. They were in fact his favorite, but he disliked people.   
"Shut up."

"Anything you say, sir." He teased, standing off to the side. Even with as much trouble as he seemed, Seven still did his job pretty well. For the most part.   
"I'll shut up right now. Right away. Anytime, sir- want some milk with those?"

He nodded simply, ignoring most of his worthless blabber. He was boring. Not as boring as work was, but boring none the less.  
"Yes."

He disappeared for a moment, but returned rather quickly, on the desk again, with a glass of freshy poured milk in hand. He smirked, holding it out to the boy.   
"There you go, I didn't drink from it, just the way you like."

He took the milk quickly, glaring at his butler.   
"Shut the hell up. Why can't you just be obedient like the others?"   
He asked him, taking another cookie.

He stared up at the ceiling, groaning with disinterest.   
"Pride. And because it's not fun." He answered honestly, snapping back to attention with a grin.

He continued to frown, eating the cookies quickly with sips of milk.  
"I don't care. You're supposed to be my butler. And you are to be my protector."   
He said, reminding him for the millionth time.

He hummed, considering those facts as he hopped down, sinking to the floor beside his charge's feet.   
"You aren't dead or hurt. So I've protected you. And all your needs are met, all your orders eventually followed. Are you sure you aren't just a control freak, sir?" The demon laughed. Maybe he would help the boy to lighten up

He soon finished his cookies, his single eye glaring at the demon.   
"I am not a control freak! But I am the Lord of this Manor, and you will obey me."  
He looked away, frowning.

He glared up at him, his storm grey eyes sparkling with amusement. "Make me." He challenged, knowing well that the boy would do nothing.

He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him again.   
"Tch!"  
He looked real pissed, but he usually did.

He moved under the young man's desk, flicking his tail up at him before turning and shifting to a humble kneel. While he had no intention of actually submitting to this obnoxious human, playing the part wouldn't hurt. And it would be especially helpful to catch him off guard.   
"Is this what you mean, my lord?" Seven purred, pressing the side of his face to the floor but tilting his head to gaze up at him.

He frowned, mumbling something under her breath.   
"Stop it. I hate that you look so coy."  
He soon got up, grabbing his walking cane.   
"I'm going to go play a game."

He slammed his hands against the floor with a small growl, lifting himself from the kneeling position and bolting to block the exit.   
"Wait, you should let me help you relax. You've had a long day, sir, I'm sure- allow me to fetch you more snacks." He needed to teach the kid a lesson, it wouldn't do for him to be running off.

He sat back down, holding his head in his hands. Boring. At least he would get to eat more sweets.   
"Very well."   
He hissed, pulling out a few more papers to work on.

Perfect! The demon vanished once more, having the sense to grab the cup and plate on his way out. He hastily gathered a variety of candy and baked items he'd purchased for the boy, frantically scrambling around the large kitchen.   
Balancing a pitcher of milk atop the plate, he appeared again on his knees beside the boy.   
"I'm making an effort, see?" Seven grinned wildly, offering the heaping plate up to him.

His eye widened slightly at the amount of food on that plate, frowning deeply.   
"Fine, but I am not making an effort to eat them."  
He stared down at him, raising an eyebrow at him. He was honestly bored out of his mind, but perhaps this would be exciting enough.

"That's completely fine." Seven promised through his clenched fangs. What an ungrateful brat.  
The demon moved back to his face-down position under the desk, patiently waiting to see where things would go before he properly set the trap.

He stared down, slight confusion showing onto his face. Hmph. Whatever. He was boring him even more than before.   
"You are insufferable. I cannot believe how annoying you are."

He was literally bowing to the kid, how much more obedient could a demon be? He stifled a groan, leaning forward to press a long kiss to the boy's shoe- before moving upwards, his lips trailing along the cloth that covered his leg. He stopped at the knee to stare up at him, awaiting a reaction.

He looked down at him, a smirk growing on his face. Grabbing a small treat, he placed it into his mouth humming.   
"What? Something wrong, slut?"

"Nothing, sir." The demon snarled and bit down on the boy's lower thigh, unable to control the sudden pang of lustful anger as he shoved his head between his legs, hands moving up to begin removing his pants. He would definitely teach the prepubescent little human not to treat him like another servant for hire. Just as soon as he got rid of all those clothes.

His voice caught in his throat as he blushed a delightful shade of red. He couldn't order him to stop, much less get him to obey in time. He would simply be left in a stuttering mess. A sweet in his hand still, he dropped it as he quivered.

He pulled the obnoxious fabric down to his charge's ankles along with his undergarments, sighing in disappointment at the discarded treat. Leaning down, he took it delicately between his razor sharp teeth, rising to press it against Ciel's lips. This gave him the opportunity to admire the child's flustered appearance, which really was a beautiful sight. Still, he hissed threateningly.  
"Don't make a mess of things, boy. You know who has to clean up after you."

He took it in his mouth quickly, his legs shaking. With a quick swallow he turned his head away from the demon, knowing all to well that he shouldn't struggle against this. He knew he was reeking of lust, and the demon practically breathed lust.   
"S-shut up!"   
He refuted, almost choking on his own tongue

Seven snarled, his sour breath hot against the boy's face as he sunk back down to between his legs. The demon's claw-like fingers curled in the somewhat squishy flesh of the preteen's thighs. Soon enough, with the help of human aging and all those sweets, the boy would have a decent amount of meat on him.   
"Yes, sir. Why don't you shut me up yourself, hm?"   
The cursed eternal allowed his warm breath once again to tease the child's skin, this time aimed at his exposed crotch.

He covered his mouth quickly, feeling a twitching feeling down below.   
"S-seven!"   
He cried from behind his hand, his flustered face somehow flushing darker. He continued to squirm. But this time, his hips moved unwillingly. Thrusting towards the demon, he squeaked at that. Why? Why was his body moving towards it?

The demon didn't even try to keep up his teasing. He had things to do, plans to be completed with this boy.   
He very quickly took his young lord's small cock into the burning heat of his mouth, humming harshly to send vibrations through the tender skin.   
He indeed had plans for this inexperienced little fellow, and he intended to make the most of every one of them.

A loud moan left him, unable to cover his mouth anymore. Both hands went to the armrests to hold him steady. He shook, thrusting into his mouth as his his eye slammed shut.   
"A-aaah! S-seven!"   
He whimpered.

Seven knew he wouldn't last long, and he didn't intend to draw the first step out much at all. He sucked hard, knowing he would absolutely overwhelm the human with pleasure. He shoved the boy's hips back, easily holding him still and forcing him to handle the brutal intensity of a demons abilities.

He whimpered louder than words could explain as he couldn't stop shaking and squirming. Seven was truly magnificent with his mouth.

Seven flicked his tongue delicately over the young man's slit, moaning at the taste. He knew the boy was close, he could sense it, and he showed no mercy as his mouth left the dripping prick. With the previously displayed strength of a demon, he pushed the boy and his chair back, pulling him to his feet.   
With a deep, animalistic growl, he snagged his fangs into his charge's shirt, flicking his head back to tear off the fabric. He let it fall to the ground around them with a satisfied smirk, admiring the flushed body of his mortal toy.

He choked, sputtering at him.   
"W-what are you doing! My clothes!"  
He shook, his naked body exposed. He was close. So ever close. But, he felt no relief. Like walking through a desert to find water and never finding the sweet relief, yet always having the hope that you'll find some.

He pushed him against the desk, shoving the child's chest against the hard surface to properly bare him before the lust filled fallen one.   
"You don't need clothes." Seven promised calmly, preparing the boy with merely a thought. He shoved his own pants down enough to release himself, one hand reaching around to squeeze the boy's small member punishingly.   
"Your kind once lived naked and unashamed in a garden, with all that you needed and nothing to fear. Let me give you all that you need, child. Fear not, and let me serve you." He commanded, his voice shaking with excitement.

He panted, nearly cumming right then and there as he felt the hand wrap around him.   
"B-but times h-have changed! Clothes are necessary!!!"   
He stuttered at him, feeling his back pressed against the desk. He looked up, seeing the demons larger prostrate.   
"Mmm..."

"Nonsense. If it weren't for wisdom, you stupid little humans would be crawling around naked, fucking like rabbits." He laughed, slowly turning the boy around.   
"I'm magical, kid. Don't worry about the size." And with that, he lined himself up with his charge's fragile hole, thrusting roughly to enter him.

As he was pentrated, he screamed in pain and pleasure. He immediately cummed onto the desk, moaning in ecstasy. Squirming, he pressed up against him.   
"Mm! Seven!"

He pumped the boy's overstimulated length regardless, the strokes matching his quick and frantic thrusts as he raced to finish inside the young man.   
"Love you, sir." He mumbled shyly, mostly to himself as he nipped Ciel's ear gently.

He whimpered, feeling so exposed and uncomfortable. He tried to pull away, his panting breathing loud and obnoxious.   
"I..."   
He couldn't say anything to his words.

"Shh." He soothed, shuddering as he came inside the boy. He slid out of his stretched hole smoothly, collapsing back onto his chair with a small sigh. He was going to pretend he never said that, and continue on with the plan. They were almost done.

Ciel soon fell on top of the demon, feeling extremely exhausted. He whimpered gently as he lay in the demons arms. He looked up at him, hoping for good. He felt safe.   
"Mm..."

Seven smiled softly at the child, holding him for a long moment before rising to his feet, carefully placing his exhausted charge onto the chair. He silently moved to the desk, wiping up the boy's cum with two fingers and popping them into his mouth with a satisfied hum as he tidied up. Once the wood was licked clean, and the papers put back into place, he turned to the young man expectantly. He looked concerned, and a bit ashamed of what he'd done, almost certain that the boy would no longer want his care.

He looked up at him expectantly, wrapping his arms around his naked body. Ciel stared, his panting breaths evening out a little bit.   
"Mm... Take me to the bath, Seven."   
He ordered, his voice a tad bit hoarse.

He nodded, moving to leave through the door before realizing the human probably wanted a bit of privacy. They were there in a flash, and he stumbled slightly, tired but relieved.   
"Are you injured?" He asked guitily, carefully releasing the boy once they arrived.

He shook his head, turning to let seven remove his eyepatch.   
"No, just a little sore, Seven. I am fine."  
He sighed, his arms clutching to his sides. The experience wasn't unpleasant, but it had hurt a bit.   
"And I want those treats ready with tea when I am done."

He carefully undid the patch with trembling hands, setting it aside and nodding once more. At least he hadn't hurt the boy.  
"Would you like to be left alone for now, then?"

He shook his head, sitting in the bathtub easily.   
"No. I want you to clean me, Seven. That is an order."  
He looked at him, his face returning to it's normal facade.

Kaiser08/06/2019  
"Yes, sir."   
Aftercare was.. not a concept the demon was familiar with, unfortunately, because he was generally the reciever of such activities. Orders made sense, so he dutifully filled the tub.

"Good."   
Ciel squirmed, pain shooting through him. His arse felt sore. He looked at him, both eyes and all.

He went rigid, watching the boy's movements. He felt the need to repeat the words from earlier, remind the child that 'lust' was not the only reason for his actions. He said nothing though, just bit his tongue and began cleaning him gently.

He closed his eyes, letting him clean him. He bit his tongue, needing to say it out loud.   
"You do know you have annoyed me. Ruining one of my favorite shirts like that."  
He let him clean him, deciding to stare at the water.

"I'll buy you a new one, sir." He promised, his face burning with embarrassment. Yeah, tearing of the shirt like an angry dog, not very chill.   
"You can have one of my nicer togas?" Yeah, he wasn't even alive during ancient Roman times, but fuck if he didn't collect some badass togas.

He sighed, shaking his head.   
"No. I am not wearing a toga. Buy a new one. Multiple. And size them up. They have been getting a bit tight lately."   
He assumed he was finally growing a tad taller, but he was wrong.

Seven chirped happily to himself, nodding. "Several new shirts, then. I'll do it tomorrow." The demon looked forward to it.   
"I think you would look hot in a toga." He commented absentmindedly, distracted by his work, and fantasies about the growing boy.

The boy flushed at that comment, brushing him off.   
"No! I will not wear one."   
He hissed at him, looking away.

"I'll make a point of wearing one tomorrow, so at least one of us looks good." He retaliated with a smirk, rinsing soap off of him.  
"Are you done now?"

He nodded solemnly, turning to him. He stood with a little bit of difficulty, but he would pretend it was effortless as he always did.   
"Dry me and then dress me in my sleep clothes."  
He said, looking down on him.

The demon nodded, wrapping him in a warm towel and lifting him from the dirty water. Another flash, and the tired man had them back in the young boy's room, dropping him onto the bed before selecting something comfortable for his charge to rest in. He presented him with a simple, silky outfit, and began clumsily dressing the child.   
When he finished, he stepped back. "Would you still like your tea?" He asked hopefully.

He nodded, laying back onto the pillows. Ciel yawned slightly, showing how tired he was.   
"Yes, Seven. I am hungry."   
He ordered, frowning at him.

He disappeared, hopefully for the last time that evening, and stumbled off to gather the requested food items. It took him several minutes, partially because of the tasks, and partially because he ended up stress vomiting in the kitchen- then mentally debated whether he should clean it or not. It was a common enough occurance that he decided to just leave it, someone else could handle that. He reappeared a good fifteen or so minutes longer than he meant to be gone, placing the tea and treats on his charge's bedside table with a relieved sigh, before slinking off into the corner, staring.

He drank his tea slowly, pulling out a book. He was almost done this one, and the tea help calm his down the rest of the way. He eat between sips of tea, finishing both of them before he finished his book.  
"That's a shame."

"Hm?" Seven looked sleepily up from his spot, once again off in gay ass fantasies of human adoration, specifically involving his boy.

He put the book down, sighing.   
"Nothing. I believe I will rest now, Seven."  
Ciel frowned, looking at the demon.

"Right, good. Need anything else?" He asked, moving back to pile up the dishes, preparing to take them back out.

The boy shook his head, another yawn escaping him. He was tired, and slightly full. He didn't notice though. Which was good.

He shifted slightly. "You want to be alone now, then?" He asked, staring towards the door. Maybe they were just going to play the 'tonight totally wasn't a thing' game.

He shook his head.   
"Stay until I fall asleep, Seven..."   
He said, looking away from him. He didn't want to admit anything.

He nodded, squeaking quietly as he placed the dishes by the door and retreated back to his corner, staring at the boy again. It was probably one of his current favourite things to do.

He closed his eyes, rolling on to his left side. Ciel soon fell asleep with the food heavy in his belly, putting him to sleep easily.

The demon has completely (not really) intended to leave, but going back to his own hidden nest seemed too far away. He curled up easily in the corner, watching the boy late into the night before falling asleep there, not caring about what trouble he might get into.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ciel woke the next day, he was surprised not to be woken by the demon. It was a usual schedule so he could get ready and complete his lessons and soon work on company matters.   
Glancing around, he noticed the demon sleeping. He frowned, not leaving his bed.  
"Seven, why are you here."

The snoozing ferret beast took a moment to respond, but he stretched out slowly, blinking up at him with tired disinterest.  
"Whaddid you say?" He yawned, sitting up slowly to look around. "Oh, you're up early." Seven squinted, confused

He glared at him, frowning.   
"No. You awoke late, Seven. It is past breakfast and I am hungry!"   
He snarled at him, a slight growl in his voice.

He still seemed somewhat confused, but sighed, obediently rising from his temporary resting spot to go prepare the boy his meal. It was undoubtedly important, after all.  
"Yes, sir, what would you like?" He asked boredly.

The boy closed his eye for a second, letting them shoot open when he figured out what he wanted.   
"I want traditional English breakfast with a basket of croissants for my morning snack, Seven."  
When he finished ordering the extremely heavy breakfast, he fell back onto his pillows.

The demon raised an eyebrow at the request, but responded with another polite but unamused, "Yes, sir."   
He snatched the previous nights dishes from the floor and left to help prepare the food. Usually he just yelled at people until it was done.   
The actual food preparation took a while, but Seven snapped back into the room with the food about an hour later, appearing on top of the boy.  
"Food?"

He looked at him, quite unamused by this. With arms crossed over his chest, he glared at him.  
"Why the hell did you take a damn hour!"   
He yelled at him, snarling. He was an impatient boy, as were most children. But he was scary when he got impatient. With seven gone for an hour, he couldn't have gotten dressed or have gotten anything productive done.

He backed off the bed, leaving the tray of food on the sheets.   
"I was busy! I got you food." He yelped, offended by his charge's harsh tone. Brushing himself off- He was wearing the aforementioned toga now-  
"Don't growl at me, boy."

"Then don't take a damn hour! I was bored out of my mind!"  
He was the head of the family, and this demon was supposed to follow his every order.   
"Dress me, and then I'll eat!"

"Ask nicely."   
He huffed, leaning against the wall by his bed and glaring. He was already sick of the child's behavior so early in the morning. Although, to be fair, he did realize he hadn't done so great with his jobs the past few hours.

"Dress me, Seven. Please."   
He added onto the end of his sentence, frowning. Sighing, he got out of bed, waiting for him to start dressing him.

Well, good enough. The demon began once again selecting the boy's clothing, deciding on something simple but well made, seeing as most of his other clothes needed resizing.  
"I'll be gone for a while today." He reminded him, beginning to remove his night clothes and redress him.

He frowned, glaring at him.  
"And why is that?"   
He asked, letting him dress him quickly.

"I need to get you more shirts." He grunted, finishing up with a sigh before perching awkwardly at the end of his bed.   
"Eat."

He nodded, moving the tray into his lap to start eating. It made sense to him. He had been growing, or so he thought.   
"Place an order for a new walking cane, Seven. A bit taller than my last one. And reinforced, so it won't break."

"I doubt you'll need a taller one." He frowned, certain the boy would struggle to walk with something too large.   
"You haven't grown any."

He raised an eyebrow at him, confusion covering his face.   
"What do you mean I haven't grown any? Of course I have. Why else would my clothes be too small."

"You could just be growing- well, wider."  
He explained, distractedly fiddling with the end of the boy's blanket.   
"Its normal, with human maturity, I think."

He continued eating, a small frown appearing on his face.   
"No, growing taller is. Wider is out of the question, Seven. Just do it. Taller will be easier to work with anyways."

"I've been around much longer than you and I can absolutely guarantee that many of the children I have known grow wider as they age."   
He corrected, much more insistent now. There was no point in denying such a thing, it was normal in his eyes.

With a sigh, he nodded.   
"But I am not grower wider."  
He said sternly, not wanting to fight him on this. He continued eating, soon finishing it and feeling quite full.   
"Pass me my cane. I'm going to my study now."

Grumbling quietly, he retrieved the object, tossing it at the child.   
"Have at it then." He waved his hand in a vague farewell, assuming obviously he was not meant to follow.

He quickly left, frowning at him.   
"Send the croissants to my study in an hour. And start your duties before you leave."  
He ordered, leaving the room.

He immediately flopped onto the boy's bed, shoving his blankets into a comfortable nest and curling into it. Any job he was meant to do could quickly be completed, so he would just take a short nap first and hopefully no one would have to know.

***

Ciel soon was bored. He could call in Seven, but then he would have to deal with him. So he would sit, and wait.   
"Where the hell are those croissants?"   
He muttered.

Eventually Seven woke up, once again regretfully very late. He scrambled to the kitchen, leaving his mess of a nest in the young lords room.   
He had the food in record time, once again appearing on the desk, looking messy, tired, and frantic.   
"Food!"

He stared up at him, his usual frown showing.   
"Get off my damn desk, now."  
He ordered, a glare starting to form. He was very impatient. He knew this. He used it to toy with corrupted business men, or terrible workers.

The demon groaned, crossing his legs and holding out the plate. He was too stubborn to budge.  
"Croissant?" He offered, faking a shitty French accent.

He sighed, nodding slightly. Opening his mouth, he looked him in the eyes. Staring him down. He didn't see anything wrong with this. It was easier. And good.

He shoved one down the boy's throat, cackling with cruel joy at the sight. Rolling sideways off the desk, the demon landed on his feet and bolted to the corner of the room.

He frowned, eating it quickly, attempting not to choke on the pastry. Sighing, he stared at the demon across the room.   
"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"You're an idiot." He grunted, turning away. Clearly, he was in a bad mood.  
"But you think you're so smart! And terrifying, ooo~"

He snarled, snapping at him.   
"Shut the hell up! Seven, I am ordering you to shut the bloody hell up!"  
He stood from his chair.

He looked very unfazed by this.   
"Or what? You'll call me a rat or something lame like that, right? You humans are so very creative."

"You're a worthless slutty demon!"  
He walked to him as he slung insults at him.   
"Why the hell would I call you a fat if I can call you what you actually are, whore."

He slid down the wall and sat on the ground, smirking up at him.   
"I've heard that before! But you think you're a genius, I'm sure?"

He sat down next to him, staring.   
"No, I am not a genius. But I am hungry, Seven."  
He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning more and more.

"So eat, I got you food."   
He glared at the floor, glancing up at the boy a few times.

"It's your job to do as I say, correct?"   
He asked with a smirk. He would do this. Not only would it make things easier, but he would be able to figure out what he wanted.

"Pretty much."  
He hummed, mildly confused as he looked over at him. Seven frowned.   
"What do you want, kid?"

A sadistic smile crossed his face as continued to stare. Checkmate.  
"Feed me, slut."  
He purred. He looked so sinfully lustful.

He grinned, practically sprinting back to the desk. That was a request he never thought he would really hear from the child, but he didn't mind hearing it one bit.   
"Sit!!" He commanded excitedly, pointing to the abandoned chair.

He sighed, getting up with the help of his walking cane. He walked over, sitting down in the child sized chair. He didn't know, but the chair would soon be too small for the Earl.   
"Fine."

He eagerly snatched one of the buttery bread creations from the bowl, before plopping down right on the boy's lap. He pressed the croissant to the young man's lips, grinning and rolling his hips downward, grinding against him gently.

He blushed, taking the croissant in his mouth. He shuddered as his hips involuntarily thrusted up.   
"Mm..."   
He whimpered, squirming.

He pushed the baked masterpiece further in, hardly allowing him time to chew, even as he continued the downward rubbing.  
"I didn't know we were going to make this a common thing, sir, or else I wouldn't have acted so.. 'disobedient'." He teased, smirking.

His eye fluttered as he flushed even darker. He bit his lip, flushing darker. As he almost choked, he looked away.   
"Even if you are disobedient, you will always obey me."   
He coughed out.

"Bullshit." Well, it was absolutely true, but the taboo idea of being obedient to only one being seemed exciting. He had never dedicated himself like that to someone before.   
He grabbed another croissant for the boy, happily chirping to himself.

He opened again for it, smiling wide. He quite enjoyed this game. This was proving to be quite exciting.   
"You're such a horny little thing. I can't believe this is the game you have chosen for the two of us."

"I would do this all day if I could." He answered honestly, stifling a moan as he pressed the second treat into the human's mouth.  
"Especially with you."

He nodded, a noise leaving him as he ate the croissant quickly. He looked at him lustfully, panting gently when he finished.   
"I would appreciate that."   
He purred, his hand going to the armrests as they had the day before.

The demon bounced slightly, barely able to contain his obvious excitement. He hadn't expected a round two at all, much less a round one to begin with.  
"You can't handle me, kid. I can literally do it all day." He laughed, once again quite serious.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he looked at him, humming.   
"Yes, I know. Why don't you continue to feed me before I get too excited~"  
He purred happily.

He grabbed the bowl, placing it between them and resuming the process of stuffing his boy full.   
"You really are getting bigger, you know. Before long you'll be so round you'll have to wear my togas, just so something fits you."

He bit back the moan of the idea, smirking at him. He couldn't care less. At least he was enjoying himself.   
"Just buy me new clothes, Seven."   
He let the moan out this time.

He rolled his eyes, shoving another croissant into the boy to shut him up.   
"Maybe tomorrow," He decided, "Looks like today will be eventful."

He sighed as he nodded. He would enjoy this, but he wished he had fitting clothes for the future. Seven was right. It would be very eventful.   
"Fine..."

"Now just shut up and eat your food so we can move on to the part where someone gets fucked."  
He groaned, unusually impatient. It wasn't his fault he was so eager, and its not like the kid wasn't longing for it too.

The boy nodded, eating quickly. He smiled, opening his mouth again for more food.

He carefully fed him the rest of the bowl's contents, grinning at how willing the child was to eat for him. Sure he probably didn't understand it, but what human doesn't enjoy dabbling in a deadly vice or two?   
Once that was done, he set the bowl aside and removed himself from the boy's lap.

He smiled up at him, his hands resting on his belly. He was ready. Well, as ready as a boy could be.  
"Come on, you're starting to bore me, Seven. I was hoping you would be able to excited me. You're utterly failing, Slut~"

"Shut up."  
He grumbled, examining him curiously before asking quite awkwardly.  
"How do you want it? Position, I mean."

"And how the bloody hell should I know? Yesterday was my first time. You should take pride in being my first. Well, it doesn't matter to a slut like you, does it?"  
He was smiling devilishly.

"I was a lot of people's first, sir. Rarely did it twice with anyone." He laughed, definitely proud of that fact at least.   
"We can do it almost any way imaginable, but- no, I have an idea. Strip, first."

He sighed, standing uneasily.   
"Undress me, Seven."  
He ordered, glancing away from the demon.   
"And that is an order."

"Why can't you just undress yourself?"  
He whined, moving to carefully undo his shirt buttons and tug the cloth off. It was easier than the boy's more elaborate clothing, at least.

His smirk widened as he took the demons chin in his hand. He stared deep into his eyes.   
"Because that is your job, Seven. If I did it, it would be a damn bloody waste. Burning all those calories. Don't you want me bigger, Seven?"   
He asked, a purr on his voice. Looks like someone took the time to research this morning.

He shivered at the boy's tone, feeling very familiarly turned on by the simple but sensible explanation.   
"Right. That makes sense. I, uh, didn't think about that." He mumbled, crouching to remove the young man's pants, pulling them down just as he had the day before.

He laughed for merely a second, before smiling down at the demon.   
"Good boy. I might give you your treat after all."  
The lust was burning in his eyes as he stared down.   
"Lock the door. I wish to remove my eyepatch."

"'Treat'? What's that supposed to mean?"  
He shot him a quick glare, but stumbled over to the door, latching it quickly shut. He tested it once before returning to the boy, beginning to pull his own shirt off.

The boy removed his eyepatch, staring at the demon with both eyes, smirking wider. He had done extensive research this morning, and believe he was doing this correctly.   
"A treat for being so good for me."

"Ah. Ok. Treat." He nodded enthusiastically, undressing completely. The feeling of total exposure was somewhat new- rarely would a demon of lust get completely naked for anyone besides a close friend or 'lover', but he supposed the human wouldn't care or understand that concept.   
"What kind of erotic novels have you been reading?" He grumbled playfully.

Sitting down in the small chair, he crossed his legs and leaning his chin on his hand.   
"The ones Meirin keeps in her room. I asked Bardroy to retrieve them for me."

"I imagine that was an odd conversation. People will talk about you now."   
The demon informed him, chuckling and resting against the boy's desk.   
"Most humans are more sneaky with their pornography."

He laughed.   
"He didn't know what those books were. I just asked for them, and he grabbed them."  
He smiled at him.

"Fair enough. Anything in there you'd like to try?"  
Seven was a big fan of a decent erotic story, especially since they were so full of good ideas. Well, most of them anyway.

He giggled, smiling at him deviously.   
"I've read of the 69. Shall we try that first?"   
He didn't quite understand it, but perhaps it would be explained to him better

"Oh, god, why that one?"   
Well, at least they were close in size, so it wouldn't be much of a struggle.   
"That means we suck each other off, and I don't know if you can handle that." Well, its not like the demon was very large, he was actually just a little under average, but the kid was just so unexperienced.

He nodded, staring up at him.   
"Well, then something else. Something that won't bore me."  
He sighed, rubbing his protruding belly

"Because taking it up the ass is a bore? You seemed all about it yesterday when you finished all over your desk."   
He teased, unsure of what else to do for him. Position wise, there wasn't much they were capable of.  
"Anything else in those books, then?"

He hummed, nodding.   
"While yesterday was nice, doing the same thing every time will become boring, won't it?"   
He asked dully.   
"You pick something."

He considered this, agreeing somewhat. He'd done plenty of sexual things before, some even incredibly dangerous for humans. Hell was fond of rough bdsm.   
"I don't suppose you want to be tied up?" He asked, amused by the idea of actually being allowed to bind the controling little bastard.

He glanced away before quickly nodding.   
"Yes. That sounds perfect."  
The boy consented so quickly. He was excited, it was so obvious.

"Oh, wow. Didn't think you were into that." He chuckled, disappearing before even giving the boy a chance to answer. He returned just seconds later with a length of rope.

Ciel nodded, staring up at him once more.   
"Well? Get on with it."  
He ordered with a smile.

"Shut up, I have to figure out what I'm gonna do with you." He grunted, considering his options.   
"Stand up for a minute, turn around." He bit the rope, making it short enough to bind the child's wrists with.

He sighed, standing up once more. It was effort he didn't want to exert. But, for the fun of the game he would put forth the effort.

The demon grabbed his charge's arms, swiftly tying them behind his back. Then, gently, he pushed him back into the small chair, having him slouch slightly with his arms pinned beneath him.   
"This should do!" He decided with a quick nod.

He smiled up at him, testing the wiggle room he had.   
"Good. Get started then. Before I get hungry."  
He joked. He wouldn't be hungry for another hour or so.

Seven leaned forward, roughly shoving the boy's legs up, slamming his knees into his shoulders and holding them there. With that done, he quickly took advantage of the smaller male's vulnerable position.   
Leaning in, he emitted another deep, rumbling growl, his soft lips and tongue cautiously beginning a short journey across the boy's pale collarbone. The pleasant facade was quickly broken when he suddenly moved his head downwards, his razor sharp fangs leaving a harsh scratch across his chest before the demon pulled away, smirking.   
"...You have a really small dick, you know that?"

He rolled his eyes, smirking at him.   
"I'm still a child, Seven. You'll have to wait if you want it to be bigger."  
He told him before leaning up and licking his neck. Again with that devious grin.

"Its cute, you should keep it."   
He suggested, as if the boy really had a choice in that matter. The statement was accompanied by a small moan from the larger individual.  
"And it makes me feel better about being 'small'." He laughed, grinding his erection against the other's hole.

"Mm... Yeah..."   
He moaned with him, his head moving to the crook of the demons neck. He was him inside of husmn so badly and quickly.

"Is this what you meant by treat?" He wondered aloud, this time using two fingers to help loosen the boy up, rather than magicking up the whole solution. Sex magic was his thing, though, so he did cheat by magicking lubricant onto his hand.

He nodded, unable to speak. He pressed down on his hands, moaning louder.   
"Mph.."  
He bit onto the demons shoulder, trying to muffle his moans.

"You ready kid?" He asked, running a hand through the human's soft hair. He removed his fingers, lining himself up with the boy's entrance and pausing to wait for permission.

He nodded again, nuzzling closer to the demons neck. He didn't know the word for it, but he felt so ever good.   
"Yes..."   
He thrusted his hips down, moaning.

He pushed forward slowly, giving him a few seconds to adjust before quickly falling into a more brutal speed, grunting and moaning.

The boy was soon panting, his hips moving to meet the demons hips. Moaning and growling and purring.   
"Mph!"

"You are beautiful." He gasped quietly for air, quite literally left momentarily breathless at the sight of the young man beneath him.

A small whimper left him at that comment, wanting to say it back. But he was too weak. At least this was pleasurable as he neared his climax.

He grinned wildly, reaching down to pin the boy's cock to his recently filled belly, rubbing him sloppily as he quickened the pace.

A squeak left the small Earl Phantomhive at that moment, as he swiftly came in between the two beings. Whimpering he clung to Seven, nuzzle deeper into his neck.

Seven pulled out this time, stroking himself for a few seconds before finishing on the floor and the edge of the chair.   
"You don't last very long." He teased, panting heavily.

He whimpered, nuzzling closer as his.breathing started to slow. "Not my fault..." He mumbled

He patted his head, carefully pushing the boy's arms away and allowing his legs to fall before crouching to lick his stomach clean. "Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. He looked so tired and weak now, nothing like the bossy boy from earlier. A nap would do him good. As long as he was woken up for his meals. It would be terrible for him to sleep through it.

"Would you like to return to your bed?"   
The demon asked, scooping him up and holding him close once he was mostly cleaned.

"yes..." He whimpered, nuzzling closer to the demon. If he didn't already love this demon before, he definitely did now.

He swiftly transported them back to the messy bed, laying the young man down among the bunched up blankets of his makeshift nest.   
"Sleep. I'll be nearby, I need to clean your study and dress myself." He told him. Pausing, he pulled the twin feathers from his hair, tucking them into the blankets beside the child.

The boy nuzzled into the blankets, curling around the feathers without damaging them.   
"Goodbye..."   
He mumbled, quickly falling asleep.

Seven returned a few hours later with another tray of various foods and tea, along with a warm bowl of scented water and a cloth. He placed these items beside the bed, putting the tray on the table and the bowl near the floor, before lightly prodding the sleeping child.   
"Dinner is ready, sir." The demon told him, moving away to get him clean clothes.

He roused, turning over in bed.   
"Mm... Seven..."  
He mumbled, opening his blue eye to stare at him. He smiled at him, sitting as up as he could.

"Yeah, be careful."   
He warned, placing the neatly folded clothing at the end of the bed.   
"I need to clean you up, can you stand?"

He nodded, moving over to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his walking cane, leaning on it as he stood.   
"I'll be fine, Seven..."

He watched carefully, resisting the urge to assist him. When the demon saw that he was in fact able to stand, he moved to the nest, collecting his feathers and putting them back in his hair.   
Once that was settled, he knelt beside the bowl of sweet smelling water, ringing out the warm cloth and bringing it gently across the boy's stomach.   
"I couldn't walk all weekend, my first time." He laughed, skillfully hiding his concern for the child.

He nodded, hiding the pain he felt behind his eyes.   
"I have to be able to move. The queen needs me to work when she needs me."   
He stood closer to the demon, looking up at him.   
"Dress me quickly... My legs hurt..."

"Then rest, and when you're needed, you can work." He told him, glaring slightly. He would leave no room for argument when it came for the boy's health.  
"You'll be okay, though." He promised, dressing him carefully, then gesturing to the food. "Where are you going to eat at?"

He thought quickly, sighing sadly.   
"While I should do it in my study, so I may work, I would rather do it in her with you."   
He didn't want to go through the hassle.of the dining room either.

Seven nodded, pushing the blanket nest to the end of the bed.   
"That's okay." He smiled warmly, picking up the tray and gesturing to the bed with a small nod. "I'll hold it steady while you eat. Get comfortable."

He nodded, laying back down onto the bed. He quite enjoyed this arrangement.   
"Thank you, Seven."

"For what?"  
He chuckled, moving to sit in front of him with the food.   
"I'm just doing my job, taking care of you."

He laughed lightly at that, nodding.   
"Still, I must say that I am very happy with my service."  
Crossing his hands in his lap, he opened his mouth up for food.

He looked confused for a moment, before realizing he was supposed to feed the boy. He clumsily grabbed a spoon, and began to do so, somewhat proud and flustered by the praise.  
"Just yesterday, you said I wasn't obedient enough."

He rolled his eye, smiling at him.   
"And you have changed that, my dear demon~"   
He purred, eating quickly.

"I'm going to easy on you. I have to get up to something now, remind you how awful I am." He decided, grinning and lifting the lukewarm cup of tea for him to sip.

He frowned, shaking his head.   
"Don't..."  
He opened up for the cup of tea, smiling at him again.

"I will, absolutely." He resisted the urge to bounce, instead curling his tail and smiling. He set the cup down after a moment, returning to the food. "Give you something to be so bossy about."

He nodded again, opening his mouth obediently. He wouldn't admit it our loud, but this was quite enjoyable.

The demon fed him the rest of the array of food, somewhat hurriedly scooping food into the young boy's mouth. Though it was nearing nighttime, he knew the other would likely want to work, seeing as they had both slept a good bit that day.

He pet his belly gently, his panting breath coming out softly.   
"Good... Hm."   
He started to think of where and what he wanted to do now.

He began stacking the small bowls and plates on the tray, leaving the bed to place it by the door, before turning back to see what the next order may be.

He looked at him, a slight blush dusting his face.   
"Seven, how much work did you get done, today?"  
His answer would determine his next orders.

"Dunno. Cleaned your study.. and, uh, that's about it." He admitted. He had hoped the boy might not bring up anything that could lead to an admission about the very long nap he had taken, directly after being told to go complete his daily chores.

He sighed, nodding.   
"Fine, alright then."  
He glanced back at him before clearing his throat and looking away.   
"Seven. I order you to sleep with me tonight."

"Oh, uh, sure?"   
He squinted at the boy, before glancing over at the corner he had fallen asleep in the previous night. He would really prefer a few blankets this time, but it wasn't like he minded staying. Actually, he really enjoyed it.

The boy smirked, gesturing for him to come closer.   
"In the bed, stupid!"  
He laughed.

He shuffled over, tilting his head slightly. The idea of physically sleeping next to the person he loved and trusted sounded great, but not much like the demanding little man he was used to  
"Why the hell would you want me in your bed?" He questioned.

He shrugged, rubbing his belly a little.   
"It hurts, and it's your fault. Now, do you want to sleep in my bed or not."  
He frowned, looking away.

"Yes!"  
He squeaked, scrambling to make the bed again. It would be odd to sleep outside of his nest, but for the sake of the child, he would sacrifice something as trivial as routine nesting.   
After a moment of pure terror and confused contemplation, he leapt onto the end of the bed, turning in a quick circle before sitting down and staring at the boy.

He frowned at him, patting the part of the bed next to him.   
"Next to me!"  
He snapped, wanting him close. As close as physically possible. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at him with a very grumpy face.

He scooted up to sit beside him, an unsteady look of delight across his face. He even stuck his legs under the blanket.   
"Afraid of scary nightmares or something?" He teased, curling his tail around himself. "Or are you just horny again?"

"No! My bloody stomach hurts!"  
He looked away, frowning. He knew he was being difficult, but what was a child if not difficult.

"D'aww, does the wittle man need rubs?" Seven continued the teasing, forcefully pushing the young boy down and petting his stomach.

He bit his lip, flushing gently.   
"Mm... Yes..."  
He mumbled, looking up at him.

"Yes, of course you want rubs." He laughed, tickling him gently by running his fingertips up the boy's sides.

He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. He was fine. Just a little giggles.   
"S-stop this, Seven!"

Seven leaned down, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the child's rounded stomach repeatedly.   
"Stop what?" He asked innocently between kisses.

He muffled his moans, biting his hand. This boy was such a strange boy.   
"No tickling me..."

"Why not? You seem to enjoy it enough."   
The demon laughed, pulling away and smiling down at him. With a small sigh, he flopped onto the pillows, curling up on top of them and sticking his tongue out at the boy. Clearly, he was in a playful mood, as ferrets tend to be.

He pouted at him, attempting to crawl closer. This hurt him. Not only his belly, but also his asshole.   
"Mm..."

He jumped closer, looking very concerned for the boy. He pushed him back down, curling protectively around him.   
"Oh, shut up, just rest." He purred.

He nodded lazily, smiling up at him. He was happy with this scenario.   
"Fine."

"You're such an odd little human." He muttered, holding him close. All humans were weird, but this one was special enough that he wanted to keep him.

He nuzzled close to his neck, smiling wide.   
"And you're an odd demon."  
He muttered

"I don't imagine you've met many demons." He hummed thoughtfully, lifting a hand to rub the boy's neck. "If you're lucky, that is. I'm actually quite normal for a demon."

He shook his head, relaxing into his arms. He was finding more and more that his favorite place to be was in the crook of his neck. It felt safe. The safest he's felt in a long time.   
"Mm... Maybe."  
He yawned.

He twisted himself slightly, pressing a quick kiss to the boy's head despite their difficult angle.   
"Go to sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow." He promised.

The boy nodded, feeling content.   
"Thank you, Seven..."  
He mumbled as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, Seven woke up before the child, baffled when he found himself unable to stretch. His limbs were tangled with the young boy's, tingling from lack of blood flow.   
The demon glanced out a nearby window, frowning softly as he remembered how he had come to be curled around the earl like a mother cat protects her kitten.   
Ah, yes. Emotional development. And rough fucking.   
He licked a quick stripe up the other male's face to wake him, before hastily uncurling his flexible body, shaking himself free from the snuggly trap.

Ciel grumbled gently as was woken, his sleepy eyes staring up at the demon. Yawning, the boy attempted to stand. It hurt, but he had to.  
"Seven, good morning."  
He had to work. He had missed so much work from yesterday, and Seven still needed to go get him new clothes. They would soon be ill fitting, his staff and clients laughing at him.

"Mornin', sir."   
He mumbled absently in greeting, flashing a smile before moving to leave the bed. He too had much to do, mainly the usual chores and errands. He immideatly began picking the best possibly day clothes for his young master to wear, though, not many were big enough. He was once again forced to choose plainer clothes for the child, more suited for comfort than presentation.

He smiled a little at him, rubbing his eye to remove the sleep in it.   
"You will be attending your chores today, correct?"  
He asked, setting down his cane so he could be dressed. He would miss him, but he hoped they would be able to spend the evening with him at the very least. Wanting pleasure and the comfort of the demons presence.

"Yeah, the usual still needs done." He shrugged. He mostly just bossed around the inept staff, really, he rarely did any real work himself.   
"I'll probably be done once I get your clothes." He said, efficiently dressing the child. "You'll have plenty of time with me out of your hair, I'm sure."

He rolled his eye, staring at him. He didn't want him out of his hair, but it would be a nice break.   
"Fine. But make sure my meals are ready before you leave. And that someone will either bring them, or they will be in my study before you leave. Along with lots of cake."

"Of course."   
He laughed, patting him carefully on the head. He would likely only be gone for lunch, anyway, though missing dinner was likely too.   
"I'm sure someone's already got your breakfast ready. Those humans work like they don't get paid, though."

He nodded, frowning deeply.   
"You were the ones who hired them all, besides Tanaka. I only pay them, and I pay them well."  
He was back to the bossy Earl, grabbing his cane again.  
"Send me..." He paused thinking of who would be the best to bring him his food without ruining it. Meirin would most likely drop it, while Finnie was much too strong and would most likely end up tossing it on accident. Bardroy would be the safest answer. "Bardroy with my food if you cannot."

"Uh huh. Yeah, as if I know anything about hiring servants." He rolled his darkly colored eyes, shuffling towards the door. There were things to do (mostly chug coffee and laze around) and only he was going to do them.  
"Yes sir, I'll send him in right away-" He hummed, eager to get started. The faster he was done, the more time he had to antagonize the little guy.

The boy nodded, making his way to his study. His stomach was growling loudly as he sat down. He pulled the string on the bell, alerting the kitchen which room he was in and that he needed the assistance.

Seven quickly went his own way, rushing to inform the aforementioned servants of the day's plans, as most days having to be painfully specific about everything just so the humans didn't mess it all up. As instructed, he sent Bard to deliver the food while the demon took inventory of all the child's poorly fitted clothing. He certainly did a lot more than he credited himself for, that much was obvious as he considerately scribbled out a list of replacement wear, even opting to add a few sets in higher sizes.

***

A few hours after a very filling lunch, Ciel sat extremely bored. He had caught up on all the work that he could, but now he simply misses his demon. And, he was hungry. Well, not hungry. But he was usually given food at this time but Seven.

***

Seven had just finished replacing what clothes he could, having taken a few to be sized up as well. The rest had to be pre ordered, and would be picked up at a later date, but at least Ciel had better fitting outfits for now. He had also picked up a nice cake from a pretty good bakery, which he was sure the young man would enjoy more than his own garbage baking.  
He appeared with it in hand, once again atop the desk. That would never change, he loved how much it annoyed his mortal charge.  
"'Ello sir. Clothes have been purchased, chores are done, and I got this!" He held up the cake proudly. A few bites around the edges were clearly missing, poorly hidden by smeared icing- but it's the thought that counts.

He stared up at him, frowning simply to pretend until he was sure they were alone.   
"Finally. You took all damn day."   
The boy quickly stood, walking around to the other side of the desk. He made a simple gesture for him to follow, not wanting to be stuck in the study after they finished. Not chancing any of his staff seeing him and Sevens... Fun.

"Uh..yeah, I had stuff to do."  
The demon raised an eyebrow, but silently landed on the ground beside him. Maybe they weren't doing anything in there today? He cradled the baked treat carefully in his arms, following despite his confusion.

Ciel smirked at the demons confusion, walking to his bedroom. It would be easier here. And they could be louder.   
"Come quickly. I'm starving."

He nodded, shifting the present to one hand to open the door for him once they arrived.   
"Did your meals not arrive on time?" He asked, concerned. He might have to suck a servant off for better service

He shook his head and walked in swiftly.   
"They came on time, but it is time for more food. Time for us to enjoy ourselves."   
He said with a slight blush, gesturing for Seven to close and lock the door.

"OH- you mean like, that kind of enjoyment."  
He realized suddenly, fumbling with the latch for a moment. Damn, the kid was serious about the whole sex thing. Not that Seven would mind it being a daily thing, but he hadn't expected the boy to be so willing.

He glanced away, nodding. He was a blushing mess, covering his face with his hands.   
"Yes, Seven. But first I order you to feed me..."  
He choked out.

"Sit down, then."   
He told him, setting the cake down on the bed. He had absolutely no problem feeding the child, he actually enjoyed it.

He nodded, sitting down. He was slightly glad that he had to sit, taking the effort off of his legs.  
"Hurry. I'm hungry."  
Once again, it wasn't quite the truth.

"Yeah yeah, I've got it."   
The older male groaned playfully, flopping down in front of him as he had the night before, carefully picking up the fork that was sat on the edge of the tray.   
"Seems like you missed me."

"Of course I did."  
He blushed, moving into the demons lap quickly enough, so as he couldn't stop him.   
"You're my butler. And more..."

"God, I hate that title. Can't I be like, the manager or something?" He grumbled, hiding his shock at the sudden closeness.

He shook his head, sticking his tongue out at him.   
"No. You'd enjoy that much too deeply~"  
He purred.  
"My sweet lustful slut is more suited as one hell of a butler~"

He laughed quietly and rolled his eyes, dropping the fork beside him and running a hand up the human's back.  
"That was a shitty pun and you know it. But whatever you say, sir."

Ciel nodded, smiling much wider. He quickly moved again, straddling the demon.   
"I don't care. Whatever gets that cake in my stomach quicker, I'm going for it, Seven."

"Right. The cake."   
He hummed, scooping up a large forkfull and bringing it up to the boy's lips. It was a thick chocolate cake with even heavier chocolate icing.

He wrapped his plump lips around the forkfull, moaning at the delicious flavor.   
"Mm... That's so damn good~"  
The purr came from deep in his chest. This was a routine he could enjoy for a long time.  
"My sweet slutty boy, you have won my favor once again~"

"Oh shut up and eat it. You're welcome."  
He blushed, glancing away as he prepared the next bite. Such praise was still new to him, seeing as he usual superiors were callous assholes. It only deepened his love for this boy.

He smirked, nodding. As he laughed, he tugged at the demons shirt, starting to undress him. He opened his mouth for another bite, playing with the demons nipples. It was something he had read about, hoping he was doing it well.

Seven's eyes widened and he bit down on his lip hard, squirming slightly despite the boy on his lap. He was incredibly sensitive, in all areas of his body that one would expect a person to be sensitive. Still, he whimpered with need, pushing another bit of cake into the young man's mouth.

The boy smiled at him, moving down to his chest as he swallowed. Glancing up at him, he quickly placed the demons nipple into his mouth as he sucked and licked.   
"Mm..."

He tilted his head back, moaning quietly.   
"Kid-" He had to cut himself off, focusing on stifling any more noises from himself.

He looked up at him, cocking his head to the side so innocently.  
"Is something wrong, Seven?"  
He asked, pouting.

He shook his head violently, absolutely loving the sensation.  
"Don't stop, please."   
He begged, almost hating how flawless his human looked.

He nodded, going back down to lick and suck and moan. He was happy doing this, but it wasn't as good as eating cake.   
"Mm... Hungry..."

He sighed, scooping up a handful of cake and shoving it in front of the boy with a mischevious grin plastered across his face.   
"Eat up kiddo."

He ate it quickly, going back to his beautiful nipples. God this felt so damn good. So damn perfect. Purring and moaning on him.

He smeared a bit of icing across his chest, panting and moaning quietly as he tried to roll his hips upwards, desperate for a bit of friction.

Ciel proceeded to lick the frosting off of him, and becoming a moaning mess. Such a mess.

He hissed quietly, surprised but not unpleased with how fast he had managed to become so horny. He just wanted to put the damn cake in the kid, who was currently seated uncomfortably on his clothed dick.

He smirked, grinding his ass down onto the demons ass. Laughing, he went back to sucking so damn hard. He was so happy.

He yelped, glaring at the human halfheartedly. He couldn't really get mad at him, not when he was practically sucking the life out of him through a swollen nipple.

"Is my slutty little demon feeling good?"   
He asked, rubbing down of him again. He hasn't finished the cake yet, but who cared? He was horny.

Seven hissed inwardly, clenching his teeth as he thrust upward out of instinct.   
"Yes, fuck, it feels great." He whined. "But when do I get to fuck you?"

He quickly pinned him to the bed, trying to ignore his own aching cock.   
"As soon as you tear my clothes off of me, Whore~"  
He purred into his ear.

He leaned up, snagging the boy's shirt in his fangs once again, before viciously tugging downwards. He literally tore the shirt at its seams, smirking as he watched the fabric slide down the child's back and onto the bed.   
"Like that, right sir?"

He nodded quickly, smiling at him, lust building behind his eyes like a dam.   
"Just like that!"

"Can't reach your pants." He grunted, allowing his head to fall back down as he gazed up at the mortal pleadingly.

He shifted his hips, trying to wiggle out of them.   
"Mm... Can't."  
He said teasingly

"Please."   
He whined, badly wanting to tear them off and see his body as he had before.

He reached down, tugging them off.   
"Fine."  
He hissed, grinding down onto him again.

The demon smiled weakly, unable to prevent the loud moan that escaped him.   
"You're horrible." He laughed, squirming beneath him. It was an unusual but not unfamiliar position. "Let me undress too, please sir."

He frowned, getting off of him momentarily.   
"Don't bore me. Do it quick or I'll just eat this cake while you watch."

He quickly struggled out of his pants, freeing himself with a small sigh of relief. He quickly used his freedom to push both hands against his erection, shuddering with pleasure.

Ciel smacked his hands, snarling at him.   
"Bad little slut! You don't touch yourself without permission."  
He hissed.

He yelped, partially from pain, but mostly out of shock. He had no idea that such a thing would happen, and for a moment he actually looked embarrassed.   
"Sorry, sir!" His stinging hands flew up to cover his face.

He rolled his eyes, taking his hands off of his face.   
"Don't be... Just fuck me already."  
He said simply, resting his head on his shoulder.

He yelped, partially from pain, but mostly out of shock. He had no idea that such a thing would happen, and for a moment he actually looked embarrassed.   
"Sorry, sir!" His stinging hands flew up to cover his face.

He rolled his eyes, taking his hands off of his face.   
"Don't be... Just fuck me already."  
He said simply, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Unless you're going to ride me, you have to lay down." He grumbled, sitting up slowly. He didn't really care what happened, as long as he just got the feel his poor dick inside the kid already.

He nodded quickly, laying back. He looked so weak and vulnerable.   
"Mm... Please fuck me, Seven..."  
He moaned softly, rubbing his hole gently.

He crawled over him, biting down on the boy's neck before gently lifting his legs, pushing them up over his own shoulders. The demon rubbed against his entrance teasingly, without pushing in.

He covered him mouth, moaning louder. He needed him, trying to get him inside of his tight hole.   
"Please..."

"Not very proper of you, to be begging me to fuck you." The mustelidae demon clicked thoughtfully, smiling cheekily as he pushed into the boy with a deliberate slowness. "Do all the noble children let mangy little servants of Hell inside them- or is that just you, sir?"

Ciel shook his head quickly, gripping onto him tighter. So tight, his nails dug into him.   
"Shut up before I hurt you, Seven!"   
He yelped, eyes wide.

Seven practically mewled, arching his back and slamming unintentionally into him. "Oh, please do." He moaned dramatically, tilting his head back and repeating the action, already setting a rough pace.

He shrieked, shaking with pleasure. He was a moaning shaking mess. It almost hurt, but it was amazing.   
"If you- FUCK! *pantpant* behave..."   
He whimpered, out of breath.

"I would consider this behaving, sir!" He defended, pushing the boy's legs up further, once again practically folding him in half. Seven was surprisingly good at fucking someone, considering he'd never done it much before. It just came naturally to him. He relentlessly slammed into the boy's prostate, shutting his mouth for the sake of any pain he may be fortunate enough to experience later.

He cried, feeling his insides tighten. He knew the feeling. He was going to cum soon, all over himself, the very thought excited him.   
"MPH!"   
He muffled his voice, so very close.

Seven brought his hands up to the boy's ribs, dragging his knuckles down against the sensitive flesh to make the child squirm more as he finished. Somehow, it was just more amusing that way- although he was sure the pain and future bruises might not be as funny to the little earl.

Quickly, the Earl of Phantomhive came, spattering all over his and Sevens stomachs. He was shaken and out of breath, falling back upon his pillow as he stared up at the demon. He looked unsure, and slightly flustered.

The demon didn't cum inside the boy this time, or actually finish himself off at all. Carefully, he pulled out, leaning against the back of the bed with a small smile.

His eyes followed the larger being, not wanting him to stop, but wanting to do something different.   
"Seven, aren't you going to finish..?"   
He panted, leaning up on one arm.

He shrugged, wincing as he glanced down at his own painfully hard erection. "Yeah, in a minute." He would, he barely had the self control to pull out. But he really liked the taste, even if it was his own.

He bit his lip, blushing darker. He painfully scooted himself closer, leaning down.   
"Let me try..."  
He said very calm, but a blushing mess.

"Try what?" He asked nervously, pulling his legs up to protect himself. He didn't need a kid sucking him off or something, that would probably end in disaster.

He frowned at the demon, sitting up. He just wanted to help him, as he had done many times now.   
"Seven, why aren't you letting me help."   
He glared down at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can help." Seven assured, sighing quietly and moving his legs apart again. "If you're careful, that is."

He nodded quickly, leaning down to slowly wrap his mouth around the demons prostrate. He would help him out. He had to.

He yelped, almost jumping back in shock. Instead, he jolted slightly, covering his mouth with one hand and gasping quietly.

He rubbed his tongue along him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He was only fourteen after all. He had never done this before. Maybe sucking or licking?

The demon readjusted himself carefully, a bit concerned by the beginner's attempt. He didn't want the boy to hurt himself trying. Gently, he reached down to tug him off by the hair.   
"Wait. I'll teach you how." He assured him.

He winced, letting himself be pulled off of him.   
"Sorry..."   
He mumbled, wiping the saliva off of his face.

Seven smiled softly, leaning down to kiss the boy's lips softly. "I don't want you getting hurt." He mumbled, barely audible.   
"I can try to teach you now, but it takes a while to get right. Can't believe you actually want to do it though, why?"

He scoffed, trying to pretend he didn't actually care.   
"It's nothing you arse! Just wanted to pay you back..."  
He blushed, kissing him back lightly.

"Pay me back? For what?" He laughed, playfully ruffling the boy's dark hair.

"For taking care of me like no other servant has. Teaching me about this. And..."  
He blushed a dark red, glancing away.   
"For feeding me..."

He snickered loudly, reaching down to harshly squeeze the boy's thigh.   
"You're cute, kiddo. I'm just doing my job, though, no need to pay me back." It was a partial lie. He loved the human, and he had already made the mistake of saying it.  
"Its no problem."

He scoffed, turning away from him.   
"Fine then. I guess I won't get you off then. And you'll be ordered to do the rest of your chores like that."

"To do my chores with you on me?" He asked curiously, smirking behind the boy's back. He began to stand up, holding the boy with him. "Sure. I bet the rest of the servants would just love to see you naked."

He blushed, papping him over and over again.   
"No no no no thanks!"  
He would be mortified it that ever happened to him.

He was already moving for the door, his hand on the knob.  
"That would be quite the display, I think." He grinned wildly, bouncing the boy gently in his arms.

"Stop stop stop stop!"   
He tried to push himself off of him, falling into the ground.   
"No..."

The demon laughed, falling down beside him.   
"Didn't you say you wanted it?" He teased, rolling onto his back with a happy little sigh.

"Not like that!"  
He hissed at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sheesh, fine. You need a bath anyway, you smell like a whore house." Seven told him bluntly, faking an expression of disgust and shrugging.

He nodded, sighing.   
"You're the one who made me smell like this!"   
He cried out, leaning against the wall.

"You're the one who begged for it." He countered, rising to help the boy up. He would probably be able to get away with just wiping him off as he had before with the bowl of sweet smelling water.

"You're the one who fucked me when I couldn't get away from you!"   
He didn't mean these words, but he knew they might hurt. He just had to hope.

Seven's tail twitched with mounting agitation, and he frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He muttered, not so angry as he was confused at the statement.

Ciel turned away, covering his mouth out of view.   
"It means nothing, Seven. Take me to the bath. I'll call for you when I'm done. You will do your chores."

He pouted slightly, bewildered by the suddenly cold and professional behaviour.   
"Did I do something?" He asked nervously, moving to stand beside the boy.

He shook his head. This was entirely his fault. None of the blame would go to anyone but himself.   
"No, Seven. I need to work."

"But I don't want to do chores." He whined quietly, his eyes flicking towards the locked door. There was responsibility and shit out there that he wanted no part of.

"You must. Or you won't be allowed to feed me my next ten meals."  
He threatened, putting on his eyepatch.

He weighed the negatives of that threat, but decided it was worth it.   
"Nah, I want to go 'work' with you." He winked, bouncing excitedly at the idea.

"Make that twenty."  
He spat out at him, moving to his closet.   
"Dress me, quickly."

His expression fell and he stilled immediately, but that didn't stop the eager demon from pursuing his goal. Seven crept swiftly forward, embracing the boy from behind and dragging his fingertips across his pale chest, tracing circles around his nipples. He leaned into his neck, licking softly.   
"Pleeeasse sir.." He complained, allowing his arms to fall around the humans waist, holding him close.

His breath caught at that, as he bit his lip. He couldn't allow himself to give into the temptation. It scared him, but, oh he loved it so damn much.   
"You can... Feed me..."  
He choked out, blushing.  
"But you need to work!"

He lifted his mouth to the boy's ear, practically moaning his breathless response.  
"My only job is to serve you, sir, to serve and please you. To please you-" The demon moaned again, dropping his finger lower to rub the kid's inner thigh. "To pleasure you. I'll feed you, I'll work, I'll do so much more.. take me with you when you work, let me pleasure you!" He begged, stifling a cocky laugh. He practically owned this kid.

"I... Fine, Seven. But you must work while I sleep. I will ask Mei-rin and Finnigan if you do it or not."   
He leaned against him, moaning. He couldn't resist the demons temptations.

"YES!" He suddenly released the boy, allowing him to fall with the lack of support. Rushing to the child's closet, he quickly pulled out some poorly selected outfit. "I am going to suck your dick so fucking hard." He declared.

He fell hard, choking. He grabbed his mouth, coughing. It hurt, but was it the right decision?   
"Hngh-"

"I'll suck your soul right out." He promised jokingly, moving to clumsily wrestle the messy boy into a clean outfit.

His eye fluttered, staring up at him.   
"I-"   
He coughed, nodding

"Can you breathe?" Seven frowned, scooping the boy up. He didn't want to transport him to the study if he couldn't breathe at the moment.

He nodded, clinging close to the demon.   
"I'm fine..."

"Great."  
Still naked, the immortal grinned, and in a quick minute the two were once again standing atop the younger's desk.   
"To work, then, sir!" He chirped, dropping the boy into his chair.

He looked kinda rushed and annoyed, but not exactly. He looked down at his desk, trying to calm himself down.

Seven plopped down and remained seated on the desk in front of him, his tail wiggling with pure joy. He reached out with one ridiculously well groomed foot, kicking the boy's shoulder.   
"You okay kiddo?"

He nodded, staring down at his lap. He needed to work, and he would not get in his way.   
"Let me work, Seven."

"I'm still hard, remember? I need attention." The demon complained loudly, knowing fully that he had intentionally not finished earlier. He was just being clingy. "You have to help me now. You said you wanted sex so now my body wants it and stuff. It's the rules. Forget about work, lets just fuck all the time."

"No, Seven! Leave me alone to work, or go and get me food. Those are your options, Slut."  
He looked pissed, yet, calm? Who knows. Human emotions are hard. You, reader, aren't human emotions difficult? And relationships are a damn chore. You gotta fix it right, or people will hurt you.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was so much fun to write. And we have so much more planned!


End file.
